It has recently been discovered that certain 3-phenoxypyrazole herbicides are particularly useful in controlling hard-to-kill perennial weeds at very low application rates. These new herbicides are described and claimed in copending commonly assigned application U.S. Ser. No. 07/175,460. A particularly effective herbicide within this class is 5-trifluoromethyl-4-chloro-3-(3-methoxy-4-nitrophenoxy)-1-methylpyrazole. The present invention relates to a class of intermediates used in the production of compounds within this new class of herbicides.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a new class of intermediate compounds useful in the production of compounds within this new class of 3-phenoxypyrazole herbicides.
Other objects and advantages will become apparent from the following disclosure.